


[ART] The Chase

by CorpseBrigadier



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Chases, Embedded Images, Extra Treat, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorpseBrigadier/pseuds/CorpseBrigadier
Summary: Gau and Umaro attempt to outrun an imperial soldier.
Relationships: Gau & Umaro
Comments: 18
Kudos: 27
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	[ART] The Chase

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azurefishnets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurefishnets/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> See my [profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorpseBrigadier/profile) for notes on remixes, podfic, derivative works, and constructive criticism.
> 
> * * *
> 
> I realize that technically... _technically_ you don't get Umaro until the World of Ruin where there wouldn't be any imperial soldiers in Narshe, but let's just pretend he showed up for a bit earlier on.
> 
> Also, the teddy bear comes from the _Ultimania_ guide, which states that Gau was abandoned with one and it's his most prized possession.


End file.
